


The Emperor Protects

by Thinker90



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen, Who does the Emperor protect?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker90/pseuds/Thinker90
Summary: In the grim darkness of the future there is only war and evil on a scale incomprehensible, in the middle of that, smaller evils flourish.
Kudos: 6





	The Emperor Protects

The Emperor Protects. The creed and the prayer that fell from the lips of children to the High Lords of Terra. From the schoolmistress at the schola to the Ecclesiarch on most Holy Terra. That did not help Aldes Kovar now, the thirteen year old boy cowering inside his curtained off room while is sauced up father beat his mother half to death. As usual. It wouldn’t be long now. Soon his mother would slip into the sweet embrace of unconsciousness and then…and then Emperor would fail to Protect. Violence was the way of the Imperium. Violence was the way it was sharpened, honed. 

Aldes knew even at his young age, the ones could put a stop to it, would not. For the simple reason: Either he survived his trials and served the Empire of Man in the many way it required him to, or he would not. 

In the grim darkness of the future, child abuse was simply…training. For there were worse threats out there, than a father with an overly heavy hand.


End file.
